Psycho Gone Soft
by MickiesQueen
Summary: Trish/Mickie Femslash. Trish gets drunk and realises that she just might be in love with the psycho bitch that torments her on a daily basis.


**So I just came up with this. Idk. RR**

Trish sat at the bar, downing the drinks. I guess you could say she was drunk.

" _Trish? Do you wanna stop with the drinks?"_ Lita, her best friend said. The blonde took another shot.

" _No thanks."_

 _"What's wrong?"_ The redhead asked. Trish shook her head and rested her head against the bar. " _Trish?"_

 _"Where's Mickieee?"_ Trish sat up again.

" _Why do you want Mickie?"_ Lita asked, a lot confused about why the blonde would want the psycho bitch that torments her on a daily basis.

" _Where is she Litaa?"_ The blonde whined and threw her arms around Lita.

" _Shes at the hotel."_

Trish stood up and pulled Lita with her. She stumbled to the car and the redhead practically had to carry her.

" _Blondie you can't drive. Your drunk."_

 _"Your drunk toooo!"_ The blonde protested against Lita's words.

" _No. I had one drink, you had a lot."_

The drive back to the hotel was annoying for Lita. The blonde kept fidgeting and trying to move around. She was glad when they pulled up to the hotel and had to help Trish inside.

" _Can I go see Mickieeee?"_ Trish asked excitedly as they got into the elevator.

" _Sure."_

Trish smiled and hugged Lita for the second time.

" _Thank youu Litaaa! You are the besttt!"_

Lita laughed and hugged her friend back.

" _Come on."_ Lita said, helping her friend out of the elevator when the doors opened. She helped Trish to Mickies room. " _Okay, just knock on the door. I gotta go blondie."_

 _"Thank you Litaa!"_

Lita give Trish a smile and went to her own room. The blonde knocked on the door and waited.

" _What the fuck..?"_ Mickie groaned as she climbed out of bed. " _Somebody better have died."_ She opened the door and was surprised to see Trish standing there. " _Trish?!"_

" _Mickieee!"_ Trish smiled and threw her arms around the other woman.

" _Hi Trish!"_ Mickie smiled. " _What are you doing here?"_

 _"I wanted to see youu!"_

Mickie smiled again and Trish leaned in and kissed her gently. The brunette pulled her into the hotel room. Trish deepened the kiss, and moved Mickie towards the bed.

" _I love you Mickieee."_ Trish said as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

" _I love you too."_

Trish removed her shirt and threw it on the floor. Her hands moved to the robe Mickie was wearing, pulling it off and leaving the brunette in just her underwear. The blondes lips moved to the other woman's neck, while she fiddled with the button on her jeans.

Once her jeans were off, Trish pushed Mickie onto the bed and straddled her.

" _Uh Trish? What are you doing?"_ Mickie asked a little nervously.

" _What do youuu think?"_

 _"I think that your drunk, and that this isn't a good idea right now."_

 _"I thought you loved me Mickiee!"_ Trish wailed.

" _No I do! But it's not right to do this when your this drunk."_

Trish pouted and got off Mickie.

" _Can I stay with youuu?"_ Trish asked, laying down next to the brunette.

" _Of course!"_

Trish cuddled into Mickie, wrapping her arm around her and laying her head on her shoulder. The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around Trish.

The next morning Trish woke first. She could feel a body underneath her, and dreaded to look at who it was. Eventually, she plucked up the courage to look. _Holy shit._

She looked under the covers and saw that they were both in their underwear. " _So we didn't have sex?"_ Trish thought to herself.

" _Mickie."_ Trish shook her gently. The brunette slowly opened her eyes. She laughed a little sarcastically. " _How did I get here?"_

 _"You showed up here in the middle of the night, drunk and trying to have sex with me."_ Mickie said, sitting up.

" _So we didn't?"_

 _"No, I stopped you. It didn't feel right."_

 _"Oh."_ Trish said, slightly disappointed. She loved Mickie a lot, so when she said that it kinda hurt a little.

" _I felt like I would be taking advantage of you and I just couldn't let it happen, as much as I wanted it too."_

Mickie looked away from the blonde in front of her, only to have Trish cup her cheek and lift her head up again.

" _You're too beautiful to be looking down all the time Mickie.."_ Trish said sweetly, causing the brunette to blush. " _And thank you, for stopping me. I would've preferred to remember it."_

 _"Remember what?"_ Mickie questioned.

" _If we had sex."_

Now it was Trish's turn to blush. She lay her head in Mickies lap, and covered her face with the blanket. Mickie laughed softly. She gently pulled the blanket away from Trish and smiled at her.

" _You're so cute."_ Mickie whispered. The Canadian smiled and sat up again. Their lips were barely touching.

" _I love you Mickie."_ Trish said softly. She leaned forward and connected their lips in a gentle kiss. When they pulled away, Mickie brought her fingers up to her lips and gasped softly. " _Sorry.."_

 _"Trish?"_ Mickie said quietly. Trish looked at her. " _Did you mean that?"_ The blonde nodded her head.

" _Of course I did."_

 _"I love you too Trish..."_

Trish climbed into the other woman's lap. She took Mickie's bottom lip between her teeth, and tugged at it before kissing her more passionately.

" _You're the most beautiful woman in the world."_ Trish said quietly.

" _I'm pretty sure that's you."_

Trish smiled and shook her head. She ran her hands through Mickie's hair and began playing with the bottom of it. She pressed her forehead against Mickie's and smiled.

Mickie ran her hands up the blondes hips. She playfully kissed her shoulder blade and neck. Trish continued playing with the brunette hair and every so often she placed a kiss somewhere on Mickie's face, while Mickie sat and studied the other woman.

" _Will you be my girlfriend?"_ Trish asked. Mickie smiled and nodded her head. She leaned up and kissed Trish.

" _Of course."_

 _"I love you Mickie."_

 _"I love you too."_


End file.
